


Green Day imagines, one shots, *REQUEST OPEN*

by BasketCasesAndStrayHearts



Category: Green Day
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasketCasesAndStrayHearts/pseuds/BasketCasesAndStrayHearts
Summary: I have an obsession with Green Day, so I thought I should write some reader x green day members





	1. Tre Cool and the sister of Billie Jo

You yawned and stretched as you watched your brother practice another song in the backyard with his mates Mike and Tre. Adrianne watched with you idly, and you were glad your brother had someone so supportive like her. After all you two have been through, he deserves happiness. "I don't know how I got so lucky enough to be with your brother, Rain." Only a few were allowed to call you by your nickname, your brother, Adrianne, and the ones up by Billie. You smiled and blew at your bright red hair, getting in the way. You and Billie were always sort of different, dying hair and makeup and just being the punk lifestyle you both have accepted. 

"Yeah? He loves you and you love him.. You guys are so perfect for each other. I wish I had someone like that. " You sighed, watching Tre tease Mike and acting childish again. Adrianne noticed and nudged your arm. 

"why don't you act on your feelings for Tre? You both are so cute together. I mean, he really seems into you." Adrianne smiled and waved at Billie who blew her kisses. 

"Adrianne, come on. You seriously think he feels the same?" you spoke with doubt in your voice. You were too afraid of what would happen if he denied your feelings and he didn't feel the same. Adrianne sighed and hugged you. 

"you have to give him a chance you know? What if you end up being too late? Just do it. " You huffed and crossed your arms, looking away as suddenly you felt a hard something hit your arm and you looked to see Gerard way with his unruly, jealous sister. Gerard looked upset and embarrassed by the incident. You stood up, tears in your eyes as Adrianne stood up as well, ready to comfort you until you stormed over there and got in her face, extremely pissed. 

"Okay, Way. I only held back because I have respect for your brother but now I'm pissed. You wanna get extremely pissy just because I have feelings for Tre and we're closer? Well guess what sister this ends now. " you stormed over to a surprised Tre and grabbed his face, kissing him full on the lips before pulling away for breath, everyone seemed to be shocked at your outburst. But you weren't finished. You stormed over to Angel Way and punched her pretty little face, glaring at her. Gerard looked surprised but didn't stop you because his sister deserves it. "Tre is mine and you can back off. " Tre walked over and put his arm around you chuckling. 

"Alright let's break this up. We established our relationship now Gerard take your sister home. "he said warning. Billie and Mike both laughed when the Ways were gone. 

"Way to go territorial sis. " Billie fist pumping and Adrianne shook her head. You didnt care, you had Tre now.


	2. Wake me up when September Ends: Billie Armstrong pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, this is about a death of Tre Cool and how it affects the band members and his sister who takes it the worst. And so there is a part two after I finished writing this. I feel like it needs more so there will be! It's 3 am and I'm feeling angst and emotional so.... Behold this chapter, please enjoy the feels.

_"Summer has come and passed... The innocent can never last... "_

The words swept through her head a million times and it always makes her break down. She knew Billie wrote it about his father death but now... It had a more personal meaning to her, Tre cools sister. She still heard the ringing of the phone, answering and hearing those god forsaken words no one wants to hear. Especially family. Someone you love.. 

" **Ms.. Cool? I am sorry to inform you that your brother Tre has been in an fatal accident, drunk driver hit his vehicle... He didn't make it to the hospital. "** The cop apologized again and all she did was hang up feeling numb. That was a lie, a cruel trick her brother was playing. But it was not, and her heart would never be the same. Not the band either, they lost a good friend as well. She sniffled and clung to her legs, laying down on the bed covered up. Tears streaming down her face, she shook like it was freezing in her room, but it was because of her emotions. Her brother would never return. She could never hear his voice, roll her eyes as he acted childish on stage with the band. Nothing would ever be the same. Billie was talking about taking a break from Green Day or just completely stopping altogether. She whimpered and closed her eyes, the song lyrics running through her head. 

_"Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars... "_

Alice shot up from her bed, drenched in sweat as the nightmare kept coming back to haunt her. Those same words... Devastating her soul. She thought of calling Billie but it was only 3 in the morning. So she did what she had given up a long time ago, for her brother and Mike and Billie. She grabbed the razor and began slicing her legs heavily and quickly  trying to forget the pain of losing her brother. This can't happen to her, her brother deserves to live. Why him? That drunk driver deserved to die, now she has to face a trial and funeral. She would make that driver pay dearly. Alice was going insane and only her brother was able to pull her out of things like this. He's gone and now she couldn't stop, she sobbed and heard the door unlock, the only ones to have the key were Billy and Mike. She won't stop, couldn't, until she felt strong arms pull her back and the razor torn from her hand and Mike was there as Billie held her close, tears falling from their face as they seen how devastating the tragedy was for her. 

"Alice no! The neighbors called because they heard the crying and you should have called instead of resorting to this!" Billie was shaking and they both were in pajamas. They took it hard the first few weeks but she... She wasn't. 

"We worry about you Alice, we love you too! We don't want to lose you either! "Mike cried and joined the group hug, the warmth of bodies slowly calmed Alice down, until her breathing slowed and they knew she was asleep. They all laid down and held each other for comfort and need. They were the only family they had left of this dysfunctional group. Somewhere Billie prayed for Tre to watch over Alice as he fell asleep, nuzzled into Alice. 


	3. Fell For You: Saint Jimmy PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Saint) Jimmy is an obsessed Green Day fan with a lot of problems and you found him on the boulevard of broken Dreams and at first you thought you were helping him... But instead he was fixing you as well.

God you hated walking past the boulevard... It gave you the chills as you knew what sort of things happened and that crowd that belongs there. You were walking to your best friend Mike house who happens to be the bass guitarist for Green Day. He wanted to introduce you to the gang as his 'little sis'. Of course, it was same old Mike, you chuckled then heard sobbing. You walked and found a crazy, weird looking woman screaming at a poor man who was kinda cute honestly, and then she called him a freak. You growled and she walked away, leaving him to cry and pick up a rock and throw it. You walked slowly to him and sat down next to him. You didn't know him but you wanted to. It was just a feeling that you had. You always listen to your gut. "(y/n)." you introduced yourself and he looked at you cautiously before giving you his name. 

"Jimmy... Or Saint Jimmy, as my friends call me. "he spoke shyly and you noticed his Billie Joe look going on and smiled sheepishly. 

"You like Green Day? "you ask curiously  trying to start a conversation. Hopefully take his mind off that... Thing. His head snapped and he looked at you curious now. 

"Y...you like them?" he had a small smile that told you that he really likes them and was probably what helped him. 

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. "you chuckled and stood up, brushing your butt of before holding out your hand. "Come on Jimmy, saint Jimmy. "you grinned and he eyed you cautiously again.

"You're... Not going to hurt me are you? "you laugh and shake your head, so he took it gently and pulled up. "W. where are we going? " you wink and begin running as the girl began walking back. 

"Let's escape crazy and you will find out!" You laughed more wildly and Jimmy was beginning to like that laugh. He smiled more and chuckled quietly as he followed you to a big house that looked nice. 

"A.. Are you sure I should be here?" You grin and nod, wanting to surprise him. 

"Yeah come on!" you open the door and see Mike from the corner squirting a water gun at Tre. 

"Hey! She's here! You brought a friend, nice!" Jimmy froze as Billie, Tre, and Mike from Green Day walked this way. His hand squeezed yours and you smiled warmly. You knew how much this would mean to him. 

"Yeah, this is Saint Jimmy, thought it would be nice to meet you all. " You grinned and nudged him forward as Mike took Jimmy hand and pulled him into a hug typical Mike. Tre and Billie shook both you and Jimmy's hand. "Man, I'm starving and I bet Jimmy here is too. Mike food?" you whined and the group just chuckled and you all made your way to the kitchen. 

"How... Do you know them?" Jimmy spoke quietly, still shy. 

"Well Mike's my best friend and decided to let me meet the gang. Ran into you and brought you along!" you spoke cheerful and Jimmy wondered how you could be so kind. 

"Why are you doing this?" He looked away and you hugged him tightly. He stiffened up before relaxing and sobbing into your arms, the band smiling as they seemed to understand. 

"Because everyone deserves happiness and a second chance at life, your card was crappy but I'm here as your Trump card." Jimmy actually laughed and his eyes had a light that hadn't been there in a long long time. 


	4. Please don't pass me by: Billie Jo Armstrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Billie had a secret no one knew but his band mates and his wife left him because she thought he was crazy? What if Saint Jimmy is a split personality of Billie Joe's? He needs someone to accept him that will love him more than Adrianne ever could. Will you be that one?

**Billie's P.O.V.**

Billie sighed as he explained to Mike and Tre about his diagnosis of split personality... There's Billie, the lead singer, fun and outgoing person..but there's also Saint Jimmy... The shy, introvert who was kinda weird but funny all the same. His band mates had taken it well, and Jimmy seemed happy but Adrianne... She divorced him shortly after finding out.  _I can't handle it Billie,Jimmy whatever...goodbye._ Billie sighed as he watched Tre poke Mike with a drum stick and Mike splash water. Tre glanced over and was worried about Billie, who's wife seemed to run when she found out that he had split personality, but it wasn't his fault. Billie looked up and Jimmy shied away when he saw Mike sister approach the band and Billie turned quickly into Jimmy, as he was kinda frightened right now of anyone else but Mike and Tre. He didn't tell Jason because he wasn't as close to Jason as he was with Tre and Mike. "Hey Billie, you remember my sister right?" Jimmy looked up and nodded quickly, avoiding her eyes. He hid into himself and curled away, humming quietly to calm down.

**Readers P.O.V.**

 

 You watched him thoughtful as he seemed to switch into a complete new person. He seemed shier(?) and more frightened. Your blue hair got in your face and you walked slowly towards him and bent down in front of him to not scare him. You always loved him secretly and you knew that he seemed to have a split personality since you got your pHD in Psychology and knew a lot of different types of diagnosis. That didnt stop you from falling in love. You just loved him more, and when Mike said Adrianne divorced him you got pissed off at that. You would have stayed no matter what. "You're not Billie, are you? " you spoke kindly and watched his head go up instantly. He seemed curious now,but still cautious  

"N-No...how do you know?" He asked quietly and Mike and Tre just watched the interaction. 

"Because I graduated from college with a PhD in Psychology. I kinda know a thing or two." you chuckled and he laughed softly as well. 

"I'm Jimmy... "he had Billie's voice, but it had a soft tone. You couldn't help but love Jimmy too. He was too sweet. 

"Well Jimmy, I'm (y/n)..nice to meet you." you smiled and he held out his hand slowly 


	5. Part one: The ship of the 21 century breakdown: Saint Jimmy/Guinevere Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is a one shot,not a reader one this time*
> 
> Gerard sister Guinevere was in her brother's band and they happen to collaborate with Green Day. She meets "Saint " Jimmy, Billie's younger twin brother and just so happens to fall for him. Media finds out and they title the couple.. ~Ship of the 21st Century Breakdown ~ Her brother doesn't approve until....

Guinevere grinned at Gerard, her older brother as he gave in to her countless demands on accepting Green Day wanting to collaborate on a song together. She had pure white hair,which was actually natural and she never dyed it for that fact and pale skin, her eyes were a light green and she was bouncing literally as they were on their way to meet her favorite band of all time. Gerard looked at his sister and chuckled quietly as he was glad his sister seemed happy, lately something has been bringing her down but she wouldn't let him know. The car stopped and she got out immediately, the rest of the band chuckling as well. Gerard made his way to the front door as she waited impatiently for the rest to get up there. "Come on Way, let's go!" she teased and rang the bell. A young man who looked skinny and had disheveled black hair and bright blue streaks opened the door. "Uh, Billie My Chemical Romance is here. " He yelled out and Billie replied back to let them in. "Uh... You can come in. " he said sheepishly as they walked in and he showed where the band was practicing. "Thank you... "Guinevere cocked a brow,asking for a name. "Jimmy... Saint Jimmy. "he replied,blushing slightly and Gerard narrowed his eyes slightly, pulling Guinevere along. She huffed and shook her head, walking faster than the guys and she ran into Billie who laughed it off. "Way, you better stop. "she was angry and hurt was in her eyes. Gerard sighed and backed off, following along with Billie explaining more. "Is there anything in particular you guys think we should try?" Gerard wondered why if he wasn't sure but his sister piped up, excitement in her voice. "I think Longview or maybe even one of ours, welcome to the black parade would sound great. " Jimmy had walked down and smiled as he watched her interested. Billie grinned and nodded, looking as everyone seemed to agree and then both bands settled in and began to play both songs and both sounded great, lik3 Guinevere pointed out. "Great job guys!"she squealed and Jimmy caught her eyes and she smiled warmly at him, taking a liking immediately. Gerard took deep breaths, trying to not be overprotective. "It's hard trying to not be that overprotective brother, I get ya. "Billie chuckled and watched the interaction. Guinevere grinned and poked Jimmy and he in turn grabbed her side, making her squeal. ***Few months later*** Guinevere stared at the headlines with a paparazzi photo of her and Jimmy together on a date.

**Jimmy Armstrong and Guinevere Way: The ship of the 21st century breakdown?**

Guinevere blushed and chuckled, the title a play on one of Green Day newer song. Gerard looked at the title and huffed. 

"Wow, they don't have a better life?" Gerard was still overprotective, and really didn't like the idea of his sister with Jimmy, Billie's brother. But he couldn't hold his sis back, she seemed to be a lot happier now and not faking. She even opens up more. There was a quick knock and Guinevere gave him a little shy smile and he just nodded, hugging her as he let her go out with Jimmy again. He couldn't help but think something is wrong, a gut feeling. He sat down and ate lunch by himself then he stood up straight, the news talking about how Jimmy had saved his sister from a hit and run only to be knocked unconscious and hurt. He called Billie and let him know as he got in the car, driving to check in on his sister and Jimmy... Who he really appreciated and felt like he truly loved Guinevere now. Arriving at the hospital, he saw Billie and Mike and Tre, so he walked in with them as they found Jimmy in the bed covered with cuts and a cast on his leg, Guinevere was only need of stitches on her side. She looked to be in so much pain, tears falling and her face red. Would he be okay, Gerard hoped for he couldn't think what would happen if... 


	6. Criminal Minds Agent!Reader x Billie Jo Armstrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Okay, so i have been binge watching Criminal Minds and I decided to make a crossover chapter and hope you enjoy! *
> 
> You were Spencer Reid's younger twin sister and a huge fan of the band Green Day. Something happened to send the team down to California and you end up going to question the one and only Billie Joe Armstrong, you're huge crush. Turns out some jealous person kidnapped Mike Tirnt and was torturing him...Will this be the best investigation yet? 
> 
> *FYI Billie isn't married and hadn't met Adrianne *

_You sighed and looked at Derek who was busy chatting with Garcia. Smirking slightly, you snuck behind him and * **SPLASH*** You dumped water on his head and ran giggling like a child as he chased after you, Garcia smiling and Spencer just sighed, watching amused. You stopped suddenly seeing Hotch come out while hanging up the phone. "We got a case guys. Team meeting." you and Derek followed him into the meeting room as Spencer, Garcia, Jennifer and Emily walked in. "I just got a call from the agent working with the band Green Day? He said they just received some phone calls and photos of one of their band members being tortured and kidnapped, he said this happened to other bands he worked for too. But this time it seems personal. The photos look like they have resent and anger in the cuts and bruises. Nothing major yet but we have a limited amount of time, it sounds like. No ransom has been made yet. Agents (y/n) Reid, Dr. Reid, Morgan, you will be going there to help find and question to help get back the kidnapped person in question. " You secretly squealed with happiness,even though it was under horrible circumstances, you were going to meet your favorite band of all time! Spencer chuckled and shook his head, knowing that fact. Rossi had been tagged on, and it hurt knowing Gideon was... Gone... You sighed and found yourself traveling on a plane to California. You leaned your head on Spencer and fell asleep, waking up slowly when the plane seemed to drift downward. You followed the team and got settled in and began to get ready to look around and do what you all do best. Morgan tagged along with you and Rossi to find out any possible answers from the band while Emily, Jennifer, Spencer went to the house. Hotch went to the manager. You kept poking Morgan before you ended up just a few feet from Billie Joe and Tre cool. Jason was no where to be found. Suspicious, you questioned in your mind. Professional mode on, you strutted to meet them and all were visible upset, understanding. _

_"Alright, all met... Where's Jason, I thought he was a part of the band?" You questioned Billie who looked surprised but swallowed nervously, meaning... He didn't know where Jason was._

_"I well... He hasn't been seen in over a week for practice. We tried calling and texting but... No answer. Even his wife doesn't know. " Tre looked thoughtful and then crossed his arms._

_"Billie... I saw him acting strange just before he disappeared, he was smoking again and getting drunk... He also acted really secretive. Also kinda hateful. " You noticed that Tre was telling the truth and Billie seemed to be really upset._

_"He couldn't have done this though Tre! Come on!" Billie looked so upset that all you want to do is comfort him. Morgan and Rossi gave the three looks before turning back._

_"Well, that is suspicious behavior and we can't rule anybody out. Even if you know them for a long time. Disappearing a week before seems suspicious... "_

_*continued part 2*_

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, suggestions, and requests are appreciated thank you! XOXO  
> AnotherMemberOfTheGreenDayNation


End file.
